


Tom Did What? Harry Is Where?

by WintergirlsGirl



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 11th time in this universe as Harry Potter, Bad things happen when Harry is bored, Cracky, Death just doesn't give a shit anymore, Dumbledore is amused, Everyone else is either so fucking done or just goes with the flow, Flitwick is cool, Harry was bored, He was originally Harry so..., He's being sentimental, I fail at human, I really need to fucking edit, M/M, Snape bangs his head against the desk, This is his 11th, Tom is confused, Tom/Harry slash if you squint, don't ask me, dont think you'll regret this, how to tag, i wrote this at 4 am, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintergirlsGirl/pseuds/WintergirlsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry get's "called" to Tom summoning Death. Seeing as he is Master of Death, he goes instead. Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom Did What? Harry Is Where?

Voldemort was currently crouched on the ground, a hand reached over as far he could, blood dripping down from his hand to the summoning circle. He had figured that if he had death on his side, he could just kill all those that opposed him.

The Death Eaters were leaning against the walls, hands in their robes, to hide their shaking. This was Death he was summoning. They had an excuse to be terrified.

The moment the seventh drop of blood touched the circle, it started glowing a bright green before dulling.

There, in the middle, was Harry Potter.

~

Harry was about to start his fifth "lesson" with Snape. He'd just sat down and Snape started insulting him when he felt it. The weak pulse of his Death mark.

Snape was in the middle of an insult when he groaned. "I fucking swear. People and their damn needs. 'I can't do this so let's have Death do it!' 'There's this thing. And it's trying to take over the god damn world. We can't do shit. You deal with it.' 'We could fix the problem, but we are lazy ass mortals.' Fuck. Voldemort if you weren't so amusing..." Harry trailed off.

Snape snapped, "What are you going on about Potter?"

"So, this little meeting thing is gonna be cut short. Tom decided to summon my, er, slave, for lack of a better word. So I have to go tell him that no, Death will not be helping him. If he wants to rule Britain, he does it himself."

"What?"

Harry just sighed before slouching down in the chair a little bit more. He would be whisked away in a moment; the moment the last drop of blood was given.

He felt it as it landed in the circle. He gave a two finger salute to Snape while saying, "Tell Dumbledore I'll be back in ten to thirty minutes."

Snape was left slightly confused when Harry disappeared. What just happened? That brat!

He hurried over to the floo network in his office, hand grabbing some floo powder before he crouched down. "Headmasters Office." He stated firmly, the floo powder being thrown on the ground.

He waited a minute before Albus' head was in the green flames. "We have a problem."

"And what is this problem, Severus?"

"Potter disappeared. I was talking one moment before he groaned and started rambling some inane idea. I demanded he tells me what he was even talking about when he sighed and said he had to go talk to Tom about not using his 'slave, for lack of a better word, to overrule Britain.' His words not mine. He then just disappeared on the spot, not before telling me to tell you he'd be back in thirty minutes at most."

"I'll call a teachers' conference. If he doesn't return in the allotted time we go looking for him."

"Yes, headmaster."

~

Harry was bored. The moment he showed up in the circle, Tom shot the killing curse at him. That was five minutes ago. Safe to say, he did not die, he was still standing in the same spot that head showed up and no one was moving.

"Are we gonna talk or do you want me to just say what I say every time this happens? Because I told Snape that I'd be back in ten to thirty minutes. You've already used five to stare at me."

"Every time this happens," Tom asked?

"Well yes. You're not the first person to summon my slave. No, he will not help you take over Britain. No, he will not kill anyone you ask him to. No, the 'light side' will not be using him to kill you all." Harry stated, quotation marks and all.

"Slave?"

"Yes. I don't have a better word for what he is. The Deathly Hallows are real. No, you will not become Master of Death. Yes, I have them all. Yes, I do carry them on me sometimes. Sometimes they are absorbed into me. 'Why can't I become Master of Death?' Because there is only one MoD. That is me. I was destined for it the moment Death was needed. So do you understand? Can I go now?"

"Then how can I kill you?"

"You can't. I'm only here because I was bored. I tend to come back to the world and timeline when I get bored. This is the eleventh time I've been Harry Potter. This is the first time you've summoned Death, though. Thanks for that. You always do something different each time I come here."

"Then how am I supposed to win?"

"Um... I don't know. I might just let you win. You have two years to try and convince me to let you take over all of Magical Britain. If you can't do it, I'll just kill you."

Tom just nodded slowly.

"So back to how it was before?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about cleaning the circle off the floor. It'll go away when I leave in a moment. Ta Ta for now!" Harry waved cheerily. The circle glowing brightly before disappearing altogether.

The Death Eaters and their Lord just stared at Harry once stood for the next hour. All of them confused as to how that happened.

~

Harry reappeared in the Potions room. He looked around for Snape who was nowhere to be seen. so he had gone and told Albus about his disappearing act.

Death, where are they?

Albus' office Master.

The trek to Albus' office was short. He had used a short cut he had found the first time he came back to this reality.

He stood in front of the goblin that served as the lock to Dumbledore's office. Harry decided he wasn't even to bother with trying to figure out the password and just walked straight through the stone and up the stairs to the teachers.

Said teachers were either sitting in their seat not saying a word or yelling at each other.

There was one chair left open near the sorting hat so he went straight for it and sat down and waited to be noticed.

It took several moments before Flitwick noticed him. "Harry! Where were you?"

"'Lo 'Fessor Flitwick. I was with Tom. Had to tell him why what he was hoping would work would, in fact, not work."

"Tom, my boy?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling more than was absolutely needed.

"Tom, Voldemort. Same person, as you know headmaster." Harry said, ignoring how most of the teachers flinched when he said Voldemort.

"And what exactly was he going to do that would not work?"

"Using Death to take over Britain. He used a summoning ritual specifically for Death. Seeing as I decide what he does, I show up and not him."

"Death?" Sprout asked shocked.

"Yes."

"Really Potter? Why are you lying?" Snape demanded, already upset that he was causing so much trouble.

"I am in fact, not lying. I am Death's Master."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before opening his mouth. "Could we use Death to win the war?"

"No. I told Tom that he has two years to try and convince me to let him take over this Britain. If he fails, I will kill him. Simple as that."

"You would let him win?" Lion's head of house demanded.

"Well, I haven't let him before. Thought I'd mix things up."

"Before?" Snape uttered.

"Well yes. When I get bored or don't want to use much effort, I come back to this time and world. I started out as Harry Potter so it also has some sentimental value to me as well."

"You would let him rule?"

"I kind of want to see what he'd do. I'm curious. I've always had a soft spot for Tommy. So why not? I might put his soul back together too."

"You mean our lives are in the hands of a child?" One of the lesser known teachers shouted.

"Not a child. I've been MoD officially for over 700,000 years now. But yes, the fate of your lives is up to me."

All you could hear in the office was the thump of Snape's head connecting with Dumbledore's desk and the quiet giggles of one Harry Potter, Master of Death.

**Author's Note:**

> I still need to edit and rewrite to make things flow better. I'm just too lazy to do that atm.


End file.
